Modern vehicles include a wide array of sensors, computing systems, and communication capabilities. As automated and assisted driving technologies develop, these sensing, computing, and communication capabilities are likely to improve dramatically. During a driving event, current and future vehicles produce data about the vehicle including current conditions in or around the vehicle as well as status of one or more parts or systems. In addition to the data gathered by the vehicle, there may be audio and/or visual data of the vehicle captured by separate systems or devices. With the large amount of vehicle data and any recorded audio/visual data available, drivers, mechanics, or engineers have a large amount of information for analyzing or diagnosing vehicle performance or driving events. However, it is often difficult to correlate the recorded audio/visual data with the vehicle data, especially when they are captured by separate systems. What are needed are systems, methods, and devices for post-capture processing to synchronize vehicle data with audio/video streams.